battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth
Earth is a planet and the Cake at Stake prize used in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". The Earth is in a binary planetary system along with the the Moon as stated in "Sweet Tooth" (Or a triple planetary system in that situation). For unknown reasons, when something happens to one of the small Earths, it also affects the real Earth (e.g. Balloony touching his earth causes his finger to crush the area he touched). This may be showing Four getting crushed on the small Earth, as he was still alive after he got crushed. This means either the real Earth mirrors the changes of the Cake at Stake Earths, or it never happened at all. They can also fix metal, as demonstrated when Roboty gets one. Continents A map of the Earth was shown in "Don't Dig Straight Down" as a recommend character named World Map. The continents have not been given names, so the continents will be just referred to as the letters labeled on the map. A Continent A looks like North America and some of South America. This is the Earth that was seen in BFDI. B A large continent near the northern hemisphere. C BFB appears to take place on this continent based on which continent Balloony touched in BFB 3, where the Twinkle of Contagion that infected Saw came from in BFB 6, and where Four extended out of to collect Loser in BFB 10. If BFB does take place here then this continent is the location of North and possibly South Goiky, thus containing Yoyleland. Satomi was asked if this continent was the location of BFB, however, she stated she will not be confirming . The Moon was shown to be in contact with this continent. D This continent is white suggesting it is covered in snow and near one of the poles of Earth. It resembles Greenland and the Arctic Ocean ice cap near the real North Pole. E A small island off of the coast of continent B. Trivia * The Earth was the same sprite in some of Cary's old projects, (like The Large Stuff, Goime 500, Scale of the Universe 2, etc.) until it was changed in BFB. ** This further proves that BFDI takes place on Earth. * The Earth prize for Cake at Stake used to be called the Globe. * Earth was the last planet to be added to Cloudy's planet collection. * This is the only Cake at Stake prize that is also a location. * The land and oceans of this earth are different than the ones on the real Earth, although there are some sections of continent A and B which have a close resemblance to sections of the real word Americas and Asia. They most likely are the same Earth. * The upper mid-left continent is where Goiky is located, as Balloony’s finger touches that continent right before his finger crushes it, the twinkle in BFB 6 was on that spot when Saw looks at Earth, and in BFB 10, Four appears to be rising from the same spot when getting Loser. * A world map of BFDI's Earth appears to be present in "Don't Dig Straight Down" as a character recommended by Glen A, while iance is digging away from the lava. ** If we assume that the contestant that Saw caught the Twinkle of Contagion from while in space in "Four Goes Too Far" was near the location of the Bathrooms, we can expect that the 4th season takes place in the Northern Hemisphere and Eastern Hemisphere (according to the world map). We can also expect that Goiky is located in the Northern Hemisphere and Eastern Hemisphere. Gallery Earth.png|Earth asset from BFDI 5 - IDFB 1 Earth the prize.png|New and latest Earth asset World Map.png Orthographic Projection of Earth.png|An orthographic projection of the Earth. Orthographic Projection of Earth Labeled.png|An orthographic projection of the Earth but with labels. Orthographic Projection of Earth 2.PNG 3body globe.png 13ab globy.png The Earth, The Moon and Needle's Cake.PNG Screenshot_20180413-212156.png|Flower standing on Greenland and the Arctic Ocean sea ice in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2". Screen Shot 2019-05-14 at 8.09.36 AM.png Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.35.31 AM.png|Woody receives his Earth with 2010 votes Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.42.14 AM.png|Roboty fixed after getting his Earth. 51B93D37-93E0-4322-A778-1E085D1B5377.jpeg|Saw seeing the Earth Earth and Moon Together.PNG|The Moon below the Earth Bandicam 2018-04-28 17-09-24-183.jpg better image.png BFB1559.PNG world map.PNG|World Map, as depicted in "Don't Dig Straight Down". Globe V2.PNG|A globe of Earth as depicted in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3 Screen Shot 2019-08-27 at 8.45.43 PM.png|A globe of Earth as depicted in Don't Dig Straight Down Not Exactly South America.png|Parts of Earth revealed. (See image description.) References Category:Prizes Category:Items Category:Cakes Category:Places Category:Season 1 items Category:Season 4 items Category:Cake at Stake Category:Season 1 places Category:Season 2 places Category:Season 3 places Category:Season 4 places Category:Junk pile Category:Geography